


Control |Jay Walker x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lightningbending & Lightningbenders (Avatar), Reader-Insert, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: A girl with a dark side that involuntarily attacks the Lightning Ninja. And his days are numbered. Unless the girl that feels for him can control her darkness.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole Brookstone & Reader, Jay Walker & Reader, Jay Walker/Reader, Kai Smith & Reader, Lloyd Garmadon & Reader, Nya Smith & Reader, Zane Julien & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Control |Jay Walker x Reader|

|Who is in Control?|  
[Y/N]  
Get control.  
Come on, [Y/N]. Control yourself.  
Push past the darkness you feel.  
Don't feel.  
Don't let it show.  
Come on, [Y/N].

"[Y/N]!" Liza yelled into my ear as we walked to a booth at the coffee shop.

I jumped back away from her. Liza stood there with a smirk on her face. She knew exactly what I was thinking about. She knew of the curse that plagued my mind from the first touch. She knew everything. I mean how can she not? She's like me, but her condition isn't that severe.

"What, Liza?" I asked you.

"I heard you got into MIT. Are you going to enroll anytime soon?" She asked me.

Ironic, isn't it? You expect me, a freak of nature, a monster, a slaughtering machine, to go to a school with thousands of people maybe millions. I sent her a look. I had a better opportunity if I was a Lab Rat for Cyrus Borg.

Tell her no.

"Actually, I was thinking of going as the apprentice of Cyrus Borg. Borg industries just put up applications, and I want to start with my electrical career right away." I lied.

"That's great, [Y/N]! Have you applied yet?" Liza asked.

"Yes?" I said it as more of a question than a statement.

"That's wonderful!" She beamed before walking away.

I let out a sigh. I was never a good liar. The only thing that saved me in this moment was that Liza was too dense and gullible to see through it. I shivered against the cold. Despite it being the center of Ninjago, the weather was always either extremely cold and storming or extremely hot and humid. I watched ad my best friend left me there. I looked down at my hands.

You've been playing around too much!  
Have a little fun!  
Go, and do what your powers want you to do.  
Go do what I tell you to do.

Keep it hidden, [Y/N]!  
No one should know.  
Conceal  
Don't feel.  
Don't let it show.  
Control.

Don't follow your heart!  
Follow me!  
Your one true voice!  
Follow the voice of reason, your powers.

I sighed to myself as I looked at the receipt that was on the table. I grumbled to myself as I placed a couple tens on the table. I got up from the table, and I ran right smack into the woman who held the coffee cup, and the coffee spilled on both of us.

"What the bloody hell was that for, lady?" She held a thick British accent.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I apologized.

"The hell it won't! Watch where you're going next time, bitch!" The British woman shouted.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

"I don't think you are, sweetheart! Why would you purposely spill coffee all over me?" British lady practically roared.

"It was an accident!" I defended.

I hated how my voice sounded small and frail compared to hers. Her voice held strength. Not woman strength, but masculine strength.

Are you really going to let her talk to you like that?  
Speak up for yourself!

"Stop lying, shithead! You did it on purpose!"

End her.

Then everything turned blank and black and the one thing I heard was the sound of screaming and the blaring ambulance. I had a feeling I was screwed.

When I woke up from my blank state, I was on a bed on a boat, and I had the biggest headache. It happened again. My anger flared up again, and I couldn't stop the voice from taking over. I had no idea what happened to the lady, but when I go into that state people die. When I go into that state, people disappear. When I go into that state, nobody wins.

"Looks like you're finally up." I turned around to the black ninja with his mask on entering the room.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked him.

"Ninja headquarters. Can't tell you where exactly. That'll give away very important details." the black ninja told me.

His name is Cole Brookstone.

"Uh, thanks?" I questioned.

"We want to know what exactly happened at the coffee shop." Cole told me.

We means Kai Smith, Lloyd Garmadon, Jay Walker, Nya Smith, Zane Julien, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. None of them is trustworthy.

No one is trustworthy to you unless they are dead.

"I don't exactly remember anything. It's all gone." I explained.

"Like a blur?" Cole asked.

"No. Like a blank slate. I know nothing of what happened." I tried to make myself as clear as possible.

"You have to know something. We come to the scene and three ambulances are there placing bloody bodies onto guernies and putting the dead in plastic bags. And no one can remember a thing, and we find you just sleeping in a booth, but not quite sleeping. What exactly happened?" Cole asked me.

Let's kill him.

"Let's not." I said out loud.

Cole raised an eyebrow at me. I knew I would have to come clean soon, but I didn't want to. That part of me could get me committed or worse, labeled or worse killed. If anyone found out about the voice, I would be labeled at insane. Some days I thought I was, but in controlling myself.

At least, I like to think I am.

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like talking to you. Is there someone else I can talk to or can I leave? There is nothing that I can tell you that you already know." I asked him.

Third

The ninja watched as the girl with the [H/C] hair walked off the Destiny's Bounty. There was something off about that girl. There was something strange about her. When Coke talked to her, she seemed to be keeping something from him. Even worse, she was talking to herself. On a regular day, they would have called her a nut job, but some psycho-maniac killed somewhere over a dozen people and injured many more and no one remembers a thing.

"That is one odd girl." Lloyd Garmadon commented.

"You have no idea." Cole muttered.

"Who's going to follow her? Make sure she doesn't do anything psychotic." Jay meant it as a joke, but they didn't take it that way.

The five others looked at Jay. He was the one that came up with the idea. It should be him who followed the girl around. Make sure nothing strange was going on.

"I like that idea, my pupil." Sensei Wu walked in. "It shall be you who will follow her around."

Everyone else chuckled at the lightning ninja's bad luck, but with a violent glare from their teacher, they shut up.


End file.
